


February Face

by StellarJay



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarJay/pseuds/StellarJay





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



The first time Agneta encountered Sigrun Eide was such an unremarkable that day she couldn't recall when exactly it was. It was chilly enough that she had just switched to her heavier winter uniform, but no significant snowfall had collected yet. She was sprawled out on a bench at the Öresundsbro base, still not recovered from another long overnight shift. The rest of the crew cleaned their weapons or stitched little repairs in their uniforms while chatting quietly amongst themselves. A tall redheaded woman wearing a uniform which Agneta had not seen around the base wandered past.

Agneta studied her, trying to decipher what sort of uniform that might be and what kind of business she might have around the base. Definitely not a merchant, maybe in the military, but the uniform didn't appear to from be something in the transportation sector like herself. She seemed so confident, maybe a higher ranking officer. She walked beside a large blond man, and at one point he turned to say something to her, which she firmly jabbed him in the arm with her elbow for, then gave a rich and vibrant laugh. Her laugh was actually pretty pleasing to the ears to listen to.

"I see you checking out that red head over there." A young man who sat beside her responded. He was tall, broad, with wavy sand colored hair, and sporting facial scruff. His uniform was laid neatly across his lap as he stitched up a small tear in the shoulder.

"I wasn't checking anyone out." She said in an indifferent tone, looking away from her crew mate. "Riiiiiight." He responded, now focusing on his stitch work. Agneta furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the captain of their crew, a round old man with graying hair.

"Before you two start bickering again, maybe you should clean your weapon before we have to leave for Mora, Frans. It's going to jam on you one of these days if you don't take care of it." He said as he occupied himself cleaning his own weapon.

"Doubt it. I clean it enough. Besides, when's the last time we even had a breach? Those almost never happen." Said Frans, not bothering to look up from his stitch work. The rest of the conversation faded out as Agneta looked back over to see the red headed woman walk on with the large blond man, and disappear out of sight.

Although she wouldn't say, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment that she'd likely never see her again. But it was such an unremarkable day that blended into all the other days she found herself stranded as the base between shifts, and her mind quickly moved on when she soon had to part for Mora, only to have to turn right back around and head for the base again. Another long shift with no rest, and she imagined she'd likely be back at the base again sprawled out on a bench recovering from another twenty four hours without rest. Her coming shift would prove to not be as unremarkable as she thought it would be, but regardless, the days before it were. Especially after the memorable shift, she soon forgot about the red headed woman, and the subtle disappointment as she walked away.


End file.
